We Walked In Fields of Gold
by LavenderGazelle
Summary: A series of one-shots involving Juu-chan, Shun, Sogy-chan and Koto-chan. Will involve humour, a lot of fluff and adorable scenes, and even some Shun-Uki since it's been requested. If you have any requests, please leave a comment!
1. Silent Night

After a long day of running around and playing, there was nothing that the twins liked than to settled down side by side and close their sleepy green eyes. There was something that they liked even more; they loved it actually, and that was on a night like this.

Snuggled up on their laps, the two children smiled in their half-asleep state, holding each others' hands. They looked like Shinto priests in that they wore small, blue robes over pale kimonos, with triangle-shaped hats. Said hats were now crooked and slipping off, revealing fluffy silver tresses hiding beneath that looked like the bodies of silver koi swimming at the surface of a pond.

Shunsui glanced at Juushiro in amusement at his zanpakutō slept on their laps. Kyōraku had no idea which was which; the identical twins were just that. Identical. But Juushiro knew which was which. Somehow he always did, and while this was both confusing for Kyōraku, he could understand it. It was the same with Katen Kyōkotsu, the only other twin zanpakutō in Soul Society. Somehow he just knew which of the two was which.

Though he had to say, Sōgyo no Kotowari was a lot cuter than Katen Kyōkotsu. At least, when they were soft and fluffy and warm from sleep, and not racing around on a natural sugar high.

Juushiro's hand started stroking Kotowari gently, ruffling his silver hair. Shunsui caught a wider smile pass over the twin's face and heard a relaxed sigh, and he had to admit. "Okay, I admit, Juu-chan. It is adorable."

His rumbling, jovial voice caused Juushiro to chuckle quietly. "Koto-chan and Sogy-chan love this, I've found." Purring, Juushiro coaxed a few fluffy strands of delicate silver behind the child's small ear. Kotowari leaned into the touch eagerly and slowly, almost as if he were a cat.

Sōgyo let out a demanding, sleepy squeak on Shunsui's lap. Green eyes opened just a fraction and he tugged wantonly on Shunsui's pink floral kimono. "Yare yare," laughed Shunsui under his breath. He began to mimic Juushiro's gentle movements. Sōgyo relaxed, nuzzled into Shunsui's stomach and sighed.

"Awww," Juushiro grinned. One hand continued to spoil his zanpakutō by stroking the side of his head. The other was supporting his back, making sure he didn't fall off.

"Yeah," Shunsui nudged his straw hat back slightly.

Juushiro was dressed in a neatly flowing purple kimono with golden swirls at the hem. Long sleeves draped over his slender, pale arms, and his long, snowy hair fell over his shoulders like a blizzard.

Shunsui was dressed in his black shinigami robes, though his captain's haori was missing and he just had his pink floral kimono draped over his shoulders. Neither had shoes or socks on, and were warming their feet by the fire on Juushiro's front porch.

"I wish Katen Kyōkotsu acted this way around me," sighed Shunsui.

Juushiro choked on his breath and looked at his friend incredulously. "I don't!"

"But you're innocent, Juu-chan. An angel." That familiar leery grin spread over Shunsui's face. "I'm-"

"_Naughty_," Juushiro finished with an airy laugh.

"Not as naughty as these little monsters," Shunsui pointed out, frowning down at Sōgyo no Kotowari.

There were protestant squeaks from said little monsters, but they were too tired from running around all day to actually do anything at that point.

"Don't provoke them, Shun," Juushiro warned. "Believe me, you don't want to wake up tomorrow morning to find yourself hanging upside down over a frozen lake."

Shunsui groaned something inaudible. There were a few moments of silence between them. "Would be fun though."

"Naked." Juushiro finished pointedly.

Shunsui squinted at him suspiciously, smirking suggestively. "My dear Juu-chan, are you speaking from _experience_ per chance?"

Juushiro spluttered over his hot chocolate and had to wipe the liquid from his chin. "I- N- No!"

Shunsui laughed rambunctiously and leaned back slightly on his hand. "Sure, sure."

Juushiro's cheeks flushed a slight shade of red and emerald eyes widened. Shunsui knew he wasn't talking from experience; he was embarrassed and shy, and quite flustered at being teased. Shunsui knew he should feel guilty, and by all means his best friend's aversion to meet his cheeky grey eyes made him want to dim it down a little bit.

"Pervert," Juushiro rasped exasperatedly.

"I am what I am," Shunsui drawled cosily. He yelped and made an 'aht-atatat!' sound as Juu-chan jabbed him in the shoulder. His shoulder raised defensively. "Ow!"

Sōgyo no Kotowari made dual squeaks in their sleep. The two settled down, gazing at the resting children. Juushiro did sneak a glance at his drunkard of a friend, who smiled at him lazily.

Quietly the two captains talked, just about various things like work, friends, even gossip. It ended slowly with Juushiro stretching out and resting his head beside Sōgyo on Shunsui's lap, with Kotowari on the white-haired man's lap in turn.

The two started to become drowsy until it ended up with Shunsui lying flat out on the ground with Juushiro's head on his stomach. Kotowari was on Juushiro's chest while his twin brother was clinging to Juushiro's head, lying on his side on Shunsui's chest and arm. Somehow Sogy-chan and Koto-chan had still managed to keep their hands locked, fingers intertwined, though their hats had fallen off. Koto-chan had woken briefly to plop his on Juushiro's head, so his face was hidden beneath a floppy cone of blue, while Sogy-chan plonked his on Shunsui's.

The twins smiled dreamily on top of their friends, one who could even be considered their father or elder brother. Before they fell asleep for the night, their hands tightened around each other and they nuzzled deeper in search of comfort. Both were soft and warm, their fluffy hair swirling around them.

"Night Sogy-chan," mumbled Koto-chan. "Love you."

"Night Koto-chan," Sogy-chan's sudden yawn was punctuated with a squeak. "Love you too."


	2. Bricked

It was one of those days where Ukitake was feeling energetic. Like his illness couldn't touch him. Kyōraku was visiting him and they were both laughing like teenagers still in the soul reaper academy. In fact, Ukitake was itching to play a game of flash-step-tag with his best friend. He was about to propose the idea when there was an almighty crash from outside, and the sound of a child crying and the other shouting crossly.

"Sōgyo no Kotowari!" Gasped the shinigami captain, leaping to his feet and rushing out of the door. Shunsui was right behind him and stopped so close that their shoulders were touching.

Sōgyo was standing over Kotowari, and Kotowari was crying. The twin looked worried, angry and bewildered. A closed fan peeked out from beneath his sleeve and he clutched it so tight that his little hand shook.

"Koto-chan!" Ukitake was at his side faster than Shunsui could blink. There was a dusty smudge on his knee and the tears were flowing down his cheeks. "Sogy-chan, Koto-chan, what happened?"

"We were playing," said the two in unison. It was Sōgyo that continued though, his spiritual pressure flaring and wide eyes burning. "And then this guy just threw something over the wall! It hit Koto-chan on the leg and he tripped!"

"Where...?" Ukitake looked around. Shunsui loomed over all three of them with a brick clutched tight in his hand.

"A brick, Juu-chan," Shunsui growled, holding out the offending item. It was cracked, meaning that when it had hit Koto-chan, it had hit _hard._ Upon further inspection of Kotowari's leg, Juushiro peeled back the robe leg and paled.

No bone was broken, but there was a massive bruise that was going to form on his leg. There was a skin lesion, and a thin trail of blood was cascading from it.

Now, Juushiro was peaceful and liked to solve things calmly. So when he picked Kotowari up bridal style in one arm and Sōgyo clung to his shoulder and turned around to take them back inside, the look of pure thunder on his face made Shunsui choke back a horrified scream.

They both tended to the injury themselves, washing it out and bandaging it up. Soon Koto was limping around, playing with his twin, laughing just like before. Except there were two vigilant captains watching their every move.

"Not so fast, Sogy-chan!" Juushiro warned worriedly. "Koto-chan, don't trip!"

Kyōraku simply watched, his head low and hat hiding his face. He glanced up as he sensed the presence of others approaching though.

"Excuse me, Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyōraku." Captain Kuchiki approached from their left. He had someone with him from Squad Six, looking quite annoyed and defiant. Captain Unohana was trailing with them, looking calm. And this frightened them immensely.

Ukitake was in no mood for games, however. "Captain Kuchiki, what can we do for you?"

Captain Kuchiki remained impressively stoic. "This man has been seen to throw something over your garden wall." Byakuya stated. "I have come to report any damage done to your home as a result of his actions."

"And I have come to see about any injuries," Unohana said gently. "It was reported to me that someone might have been hit by this object. I was passing by so I decided to drop in. Is everyone okay?"

"_You_ threw that brick?" Kyōraku glared at the man, who kept his gaze low and knelt submissively. Obviously Byakuya Kuchiki had warned him not to step out of line.

"Yes _sir_." Said the shinigami bitterly.

Juushiro's ferocity made the man flinch. "You injured Koto-chan!"

"Koto-chan?" Unohana looked over to Sōgyo no Kotowari. One of the twin children looked _livid_. The other was standing awkwardly on one side with one foot half-raised. "Excuse me."

She walked over to the injured child. Attention stayed on the soul reaper. Juushiro growled. "You're lucky I don't report your insubordination to the Captain Commander! Not only have you assaulted the zanpakutō of a Captain – and children no less! - you have shamed your squad!"

"If I may interrupt, Captain Ukitake," Kuchiki's tone was quiet, "I have no doubt that after he is dealt with, this incident will be reported to the Captain Commander."

Captain Unohana, carrying the twins on her shoulders, had a sickly sweet smile on her face. She gave no sign away that she was anything but calm, and that scared even Byakuya.

"Why?" Asked Kyōraku and Juushiro.

As if on some sort of cue, there was an explosion of epic proportion and a roar like an enraged beast from the Squad Ten barracks, and an eruption of golden spiritual pressure that flattened everything within a half-mile radius.

Unohana smiled. "He also threw a brick at Yachiru."


	3. Side By Side

How can one man be so strong, and yet so weak?

Illness had claimed him one thousand years ago, and yet he fought. Where Shunsui fought every now and again against hollows or intruders, Jūshirō fought on a daily basis. Where strength had abandoned him in body, it had grown tenfold in mind and spirit. Dying was just the rebirth of the cycle; the circle of life. The next link in the chain.

People often said that out of the two, Kyōraku was the stronger.

Why?

Because one kick could derail a speeding train? Because one arm could lift up some of his own squad's barracks? Because he was one of the very few that could stand in front of a raging Head Captain and take his attacks head on without crumbling? Because he had the rank of Captain? Or was it perhaps because he drank sake almost every day without destroying his body?

No.

Kyōraku drank so much because it relieved the pain he felt when he watched Juu-chan choke on his own blood.

It helped to still his thrashing when he glimpsed Juu-chan's death in his nightmares, when he drank so much that he fell unconscious and didn't get the chance to dream.

Kyōraku drank because when Jūshirō died, he wanted to die right there beside him, and wake right there beside him in their next life. No matter how much alcohol he needed to drink, he would drink it in a self-inflicted suicide. As much as it would take.

And Kyōraku knew that Jūshirō would die beside him, and that they would die together, because he would always be there to protect him.

And Juu-chan was, and always would be, stronger than him.


End file.
